Get Back
by ino4life
Summary: What happens when Ino finds her former best friend smacking lips with her boyfriend? How about her other best friend leaving for France? Can Ino Yamanaka get her payback? Or will she get caught up and fall in love again with someone else?
1. Chapter 1 : Revenge Is What I Want

Get Back

Written By - ino4life ❤

* * *

Ino's Corner - Ello there people ^-^ I know it has been FOREVER since I've written well...anything really xD And I should probably finish my other stories, but haha yeah. Uhhh well, idk. This story kinda just popped into my head while I was sleeping and dreaming away, and I'm pretty sure it might be an overused subject or plot or something but idk. And I'm not sure if someone's already wrote up this story or not, but I just had to write it because if I didn't, I'm pretty sure I would've just been on BLEH and stuff xD So yeah. I hope you enjoy~ Oh and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes x.x' I woke up like 2 hours ago, and been up writing. Not such a good idea when you're sorta sleepy still xD But anyway. On with the fic~

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, dude, Sasuke and Ino would soooooooooo end up together. lol. Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto. This ish a fan-made story :D

* * *

Summary - What happens when Ino finds her former best friend smacking lips with her boyfriend? How about her other best friend leaving for France? Can Ino Yamanaka get her payback? Or will she get caught up and fall in love again with someone else?

Rated T for some language xD Maybe a one-shot. Who knows? ^-^ I guess it will depend on the feedback o.o

* * *

**Chapter One - Revenge Is What I Want**

**- Eighth Grade Graduation -**

A bubbly platinum blonde girl bounced into the restroom, checking herself in the mirror, smiling cheerfully. Digging into her purse, she took out her cell phone, dialing up her best friend.

'_Hey! You've reached Sakura Haruno. Sorry I'm not here right now, Leave a message and I'll call ya back, 'Kay?" _**BEEP.**

Ino sighed, slamming her phone onto the sink. Where the heck was Sakura? Graduation just ended and everyone was going to the Pavilion for the after party. She checked herself once more before strolling out of the ladies' room heading for her car, dialing her phone again for her boyfriend.

"Oh come on Naruto. Pick up. I can't find Sakura anywhere, and now you—"

She stopped dead in her tracks; phone still in hand, but with her mouth gaping at the sight she saw. There was Naruto leaning against their old middle school building locking lips with a pink-haired girl.

The blonde dropped her phone, making a small ruckus startling the young couple. Sakura turned around, wide-eyed as she stared at her best friend.

"Ino…."

Ino just kept on staring, she tried to move her lips and make words come out, but it was useless. There it was, her now ex-best friend and boyfriend making out. How could this happen?

The blond boy opened his eyes; He smiled a goofy grin, first looking at the pink haired girl, but then followed the girl's eyes to Ino. He, too, turned wide-eyed and pushed Sakura away from him and tried taking a few steps to the blonde. "Ino…Let me explain. It's not what it looks like…"

Ino shook her head, throwing the words out of her head.

"I-It's not what it looks like?! How can it not look like this? You're kissing my best friend! Y-You idiot! How could you do this to me!?" The blonde screamed and screamed, tears overflowing her eyes.

Naruto tried walking towards her again, but she just threw off her shoes at him, picked up her phone from the ground, and started running like the wind. Her feet pounded against the pavement, and the sky grew darker, clouds overlapping each other, thunder roaring, until it started pouring rain. The mascara and eyeliner started running down Ino's cheeks as her tears mixed with the rain. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from there. Far, far away from there; before she knew it, she was standing on the doorstep of someone's house. Collapsing on the ground, Ino was tired from running so much, all her energy sucked out of her.

"Eh? Ino? What are you doing here?"

Ino looked up, sky blue eyes meeting dark green eyes. With every ounce of energy she could muster up, she flew and hugged the person's legs.

"H-Hey! Ino! Calm down. Wasn't I supposed to meet you at the after party? Hey…Ino…What's…wrong.."

"Temari…H-He…T-They…" The blonde couldn't get it out. Her sobs were too much to handle, and her explanations came all gargled up.

The messy-haired blonde frowned, sighing. She helped Ino up, supporting her so she wouldn't collapse again, walking into the warm Sabaku household.

"Hey! Kankuro! Gaara! You two still in the kitchen?" Two mumbling "Yeah's" replied. "Can you bring in some hot chocolate and some towels too? We have a guest!"

Ten minutes later, the Sabaku brothers brought in a tray of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, and two towels. They gazed at the blonde girl, surprised and shocked at the same time.

An hour passed again, and Temari had gotten Ino to calm down, all dry and cleaned up, finally getting the story Ino was trying to tell.

"Well I'll be damned. That jerk! My god, if Shikamaru ever did that I would've beat his ass then and there. I probably would've taken a few hits at the girl too! Gah! I'm going to beat that asshole if he tries to apologize to you. Ino! He doesn't deserve you. You're way too good for him! He's just a jerk! A mean, heartless—"

"Temari, don't get so wound up by something that might not be true." Gaara logically said.

"Yeah sis, you never know. Maybe Sakura forced herself on him or something."

"Oh shut up you two! You should know that that jerk has had a crush on the pink-haired slut for years! Maybe he was just using Ino! Come on, Ino! We're going to set him straight."

The younger blonde shook her head. "No…"

Temari blinked in response. "Eh? But Ino…"

"No…Thanks Temari. But I don't think that would be a good idea…"

Temari, sighed, rubbing her temples. "You still love him, don't you?"

Closing her eyes, Ino nodded sadly.

"But he wants Sakura. So she can have him."

Temari leaned back in her seat, staring at the ceiling. "So what are you going to do? Nothing?"

There was silence for a while, and then all three of the Sabaku siblings' heads turned toward a stifled laughter erupting from a certain blonde girl.

"Do I ever do _**'nothing'**_? Oh, I'll do something. I'm telling you now. I'm going to get my revenge. Naruto Uzumaki…You'll regret the day you ever did this to me." She turned to face the other three, an innocent, yet with a devious edge, smile plastered on her face.

Temari grinned, shooting her arm into the air. "Hell yeah!"

Kankuro shook his head, mumbling about the dangers of a woman's mind and then cursing himself about sounding too much like Shikamaru now. Gaara smirked; watching as the two blondes huddled together, starting to develop a plan. "This will be interesting."

**- The Next Day -**

Ino stood in lobby at the airport. It was a long night of planning, last minute promises, short-notice phone calls and such. And now, here she was. A newly eighth grade graduate of Konoha Middle, ready to head for France with her friends, the Sabaku's to study overseas.

"Hey Ino! Come on, the plane's over this way!" Ino nodded in the direction of her friends, grabbing her belongings,

'_Just you wait Naruto Uzumaki. You'll pay when I come back."_

_

* * *

  
_

_-End of that- o.o Okie okie x.x I sorta wanted it to end there, but I just had to keep writing Plus. I wanted a certain raven-haired boy to make his appearance already xD Su…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**BONUS CONTINUATION**_

- Four Years Later -

The hallways of Konoha High were bustling with noise. First day of school and somebody was already going to get a detention. Sakura Haruno was sitting on some picnic tables with her now boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, and other people part of the "Populars." Neji Hyuga; TenTen Chen; and a few others. Chatting like they always did, Sakura excluded herself from the conversion to think about things. It had been four years since her best friend left, or well probably ex-best friend now. _'Ino Yamanaka.'_ She sighed. Every year, Sakura would hope for the blonde to come back, she did indeed miss the blonde girl. Ever since that day, Sakura Haruno never seen a glimpse of Ino Yamanaka besides the pictures she kept of them from earlier years; the sea-foam green-eyed girl regretted the upsetting misunderstanding. She tried calling the blonde, but her number was changed. Calling the Yamanaka's main line wasn't of much use either since they gave no information. All they said was that Ino Yamanaka was currently going to study overseas.

'_Senior year…I wonder if she'll return this year…'_

The bell rung and everyone gathered their stuff up, heading to homeroom. Naruto slung his arm around Sakura, pulling her into the school, the foxy grin still on his face, joking about something she didn't know about with Sasuke and Neji.

Sakura sat by the window, gazing out as Kakashi did the usual "Welcome back" to school and congratulations on being seniors. She sighed. It was usually the same. It's probably the same this year too. No Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh, yes. Before I start attendance, we have two new students. Well not really new students, but returning students. They have been studying abroad for quite some time, and now they've moved back. Would you two please come in?"

Sakura's ears perked up a bit at hearing this and just looked from the corners of her eyes. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji joked about if they were girls, and if they were hot or not. Or if it was someone they knew. TenTen was scribbling something in her notebook already. Hinata was scolding Kiba for using terms like "babe" and "hottie." Shikamaru was half awake, trying to keep his eyes open, while Chouji and Lee were playing rock paper scissors. The rest of the girls in the class were giggling, wondering if there would be new additions to the cute guys in the class, the same with the guys except they were hoping for a girl.

Two figures approached from the other side of the door as it slide open. One was definitely a boy, his red hair, rugged body, and yet a slim shape. He had on some jeans, and a white T-shirt on. Gaara Sabaku. The girls all gasped and cooed at him, adoring how handsome he was. The other one was probably a guy too, but who knew? They had on so many layers that it was hard to tell. They had a hoodie on, covering their face, and jeans on as well. It might have been a girl, but who would wear that much on, anyway? They didn't even have the school uniform yet. Maybe there was a problem or something. Sakura sighed. So it wasn't Ino…was it…

Uninterested again, Sakura turned her head away to stare out the window.

Kakashi coughed to get everyone's attention. "Please introduce yourselves and maybe share a little bit about your experience overseas."

Gaara stood forward, glancing back at his companion, and then to the rest of the class. "I'm Gaara Sabaku. I went to France with my siblings about four years ago to study at _**L'Ecole D'Arts **_to help further my studies in being a musician. I've come back to Japan to spend my senior year in the place where I grew up and maybe just spend time with old pals."

He stepped back to his position before and nudged his friend.

The person stood there, looking at Gaara and then turned to Kakashi, surprising everyone that it was a girl with her higher-pitched voice then a male would have.

"Sensei! Can I go and change, it was a big change of weather from France to hear, and now it's getting uncomfortable."

Kakashi stared at the person for a while before nodding. "By all means, you can after your introduction. If you like, you could take off that hoodie of yours."

The girl nodded, before turning her back to the class, taking off her hoodie, revealing long, platinum blonde hair. She had a slender body, nicely developed so well that it turned a few heads in the room. She turned around, scanning her sky blue eyes around the classroom till it stopped at the group of her old friends, and one new student there. _'His hair looks like a chicken's ass…'_ But next to the raven-haired boy was no one else but Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Naruto's eyes met hers for a moment, and at that exact moment, he could feel the tension her gaze was holding. Her gaze hardened for a bit before she put on a smile for the class.

"Hi everyone! Like Gaara said, we went overseas to _**L'Ecole D'Arts**_ to study. I was there to study in being a singer and dancer. My name is…Ino Yamanaka. Please take care of us this school year!"

Sakura grew wide-eyed as she swung her head back to the front of the classroom. It was like déjà vu. "Ino…"

* * *

Okie well that was it xD Eheheh. idk. I'm pretty satisfied with it, but that's probably cuz I'm just glad it is finally finished. But anyway, please review 3

ino4life ❤


	2. Chapter 2 : ChickenAssed Shaped Hair Guy

**Get Back**

Written By: ino4life

This Chapter Is Dedicated To: **_QuickSlick22._**

Special Shout-out to mah first reviews from the first chapter :D

**_StarEternal  
elementneko  
Leathal GummyBearz  
DestinyGirl1059  
jin . toshikazu_**

**_Thank chu guys for reviewing x3 Cookies for chu~! :D_**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, dude, Sasuke and Ino would soooooooooo end up together. lol. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This ish a fan-made story :D

Summary - What happens when Ino finds her former best friend smacking lips with her boyfriend? How about her other best friend leaving for France? Can Ino Yamanaka get her payback? Or will she get caught up and fall in love again with someone else?

Rated T for some language xD Who knows how long this will be ^-^ I guess it will depend on the feedback o.o xD Sooo REVIEW :D After you read of course ._.

And also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes =.=''

Anyway. ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_The girl nodded, before turning her back to the class, taking off her hoodie, revealing long, platinum blonde hair. She had a slender body, nicely developed so well that it turned a few heads in the room. She turned around, scanning her sky blue eyes around the classroom till it stopped at the group of her old friends, and one new student there. 'His hair looks like a chicken's ass…' But next to the raven-haired boy was no one else but Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Naruto's eyes met hers for a moment, and at that exact moment, he could feel the tension her gaze was holding. Her gaze hardened for a bit before she put on a smile for the class._

"_Hi everyone! Like Gaara said, we went overseas to L'Ecole D'Arts to study. I was there to study in being a singer and dancer. My name is…Ino Yamanaka. Please take care of us this school year!"_

_Sakura grew wide-eyed as she swung her head back to the front of the classroom. It was like déjà vu. "Ino…"_

* * *

_**With every end, is a new beginning — Proverbs**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two : Chicken-Ass Shaped Hair Guy  
**

Everyone replied with a "Welcome back you two!" or "Oh my god's" as they saw it was Ino under the heavy clothing. The blonde hooked her arm with Gaara and smiled brightly, showing their closeness, which, to his dismay, Naruto grew jealous of. Sakura just kept staring, fearing that if she blinked, Ino would disappear again.

Kakashi clapped his hands, getting everyone's attentions. "Well, Gaara, Ino, Welcome back. If you don't mind, I'm sure the rest of your class would love to know what you two have learned while being in France and at the prestigious _**L'Ecole D'Arts**_, am I right, everyone?"

Most of the girls squealed a "Yes!" with the guys hollering "Oh yeah! Gaara, dude! Teach us some stuff you learned!" and other comments. Ino and Gaara looked at each other, Ino blinking a bit.

"Uh…What do you exactly want us to do?" Ino asked, looking at her classmates. "Gaara doesn't have any instrument to play. We sort of lost our luggage, so that's why I haven't been able to change and why we can't go practice later—"

Suddenly a spunky blonde girl with deep green eyes busted in, earned the attention from everyone. "AH! Mother shiz niz! That freakin' hurt!"

Kakashi coughed, interrupting the blonde girl's rant.

She stared back at everyone, blushing a bit. "Uh…this isn't the music room…is it…Eheh…My bad—Ah! But Gaara! You're here! Oh and Ino! HA! I TOLD YOU TWO YOU WOULD BE IN THE SAME HOMEROOM!"

Gaara sighed. How could his sister be so…like that? Ino giggled at Gaara's expression. "Ah, well I guess that's fate. We now have Gaara's guitar! So now, Gaara, Temari, and I will give you a special performance.

"Eh?" Temari exclaimed. "Why me?"

Ino looked at her, smiling innocently, yet with a devilish glare. "Because. I. Said. So." The devious look in her sky blue eyes faded off before anyone else could see, but her smile grew a bit more. "Besides, you have your bass with you too. Come on."

Temari eyes widened for a second and then she laughed nervously, scratching her cheek with her index finger. "A-Ah…Well…in that case…"

Sakura saw it all. So did Naruto. The pink-haired girl and blond boy both saw how much Ino had changed. The way her body was proportioned, how much longer and silky looking her hair was, the authority in her voice, her poise, her posture. A lot has changed about her, except the gleam in her eyes. They were still sparkling, yet hypnotizing.

The two teens started preparing for the performance as they tuned the guitar and bass up and checked that everything was good.

Ino smiled, turning to her class after finishing helping Gaara with his tuning. "Okay everyone, as you already know, I am Ino Yamanaka, that's Gaara Sabaku on the guitar, and that is his sister, Temari Sabaku on the bass. We'll be performing for you a song I write back during my first year or two in France. It's called _**"Myself"**_. "I hope you enjoy it!"

Temari and Gaara started playing, as Ino stood, breathing until she started.

**doushite doushite suki nan darou**

**konna ni namida afureteru**

_[Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much]_

**ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta**

**sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta**

_[Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing _

_anything_

_A place just a little ways away--That was where I was]_

**kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa**

**futari niteru no kana?**

**kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta**

_[That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness_

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side]_

**doushite konna ni suki nan darou**

**kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo**

**ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**

**tooku hanarete wakatta yo**

_[Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad_

_Just what it was that supported me so much_

_From afar, I realize it now]_

**nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni**

**kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute**

_[Like a lost child, crying and searching_

_But there was no such thing as forever]_

**"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne**

**futari niteru no kana?**

**ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni**

_["It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered_

_Were the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided then I would protect you]_

**doushite konna ni suki nan darou**

**toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo**

**"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo**

**kimi ga ookiku natteku yo**

_[Why can't I turn them to memories_

_You're too far, too near for me to reach_

_The more I tell myself "I will forget"_

_The larger you loom in my thoughts]_

**doushite konna ni suki nan darou**

**kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo**

**ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**

**tooku hanarete wakatta yo**

_[Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad_

_Just what it was that supported me so much_

_I realize it now from afar]_

**doushite konna ni suki nan darou**

**kantan sugite kotae ni naranai**

_[Why do I love you so much?_

_It's so easy I just can't answer]_

Ino sighed softly, closing her eyes, as the sounds of the bass and guitar slowly fade off.

The entire classed erupted into a roar of clapping and cheering.  
"Damn Ino! You're such a hot singer!" Kiba hollered.

Hinata and TenTen were squealing like crazy. "Ah! Ino, you were so great!"

"Gaara! You looked so cool!" "Dude. That was so sweet." Came other replies.

Even Shikamaru had stood up, clapping for his long-time girlfriend. Temari spotted him and smiled, waving at him. "HEY SHIKAMARU! I MISSED YA!"

Everyone laughed at a now-blushing Shikamaru who was mumbling something about a _"troublesome woman."_ But he smiled, clapping still. Kakashi, Neji, and Sasuke were clapping as well, looking very impressed. The only two who were trapped in a daze were Naruto and Sakura.

"_Ino…You've changed so much…I never would've thought you would come back this year. Or even be in my class this year…My god…Ino…I've missed you so much."_ Sakura thought. Tears were on the brims on Sakura's eyes, but they never overflowed. It wasn't good for her image to be crying in public.

"_Ino Yamanaka. What in God's name made all this shit happen…" _Ino grabbed Temari's hand after she had enough of the spotlight, and let everyone clapped for her; and after Temari, Ino brought up Gaara, and did the same for him. To everyone's surprise, except Gaara and Temari for some reason, Ino kissed Gaara's cheek, causing everyone to gape at them. Naruto's thoughts went wild as the class erupted into another round of applause and "Aw's" and "Ooh's." _"What the hell was that?! Ino Yamanaka! I am __**your**__ boyfri—…No…I'm not anymore. I blew it four years ago…But damn it! If she knew the real thing that happened, she would __**still**__ be my girlfriend right now. I'm going to talk to her right now."_

Naruto stood up, making his chair have squeaky noises, catching everyone's attention. "I have something to say!" He definitely had everyone's attention now, and of course everyone pretty much knew about what had happened four years ago. Naruto was a dumbass, Sakura acted like a slut for kissing someone else's boyfriend, and Ino was the innocent runaway. Of course there were many variations, like Naruto and Sakura had been going out way before he and Ino every hooked up, and he was just using her for a fun ride, or that Sakura and Ino had a big fight, and so Sakura got back at her for making out with Naruto, or the one that everyone just went with. Ino and Naruto broke up four years ago. She moved away, and Naruto and Sakura just started dating. End of story.

Naruto stared at Ino. Ino, Gaara, and Temari stared back at him, along with most of the class. Sakura sat in her chair; completely taken off guard that Naruto would do something so irrational. She knew it in the pit of her stomach that he still loved Ino. At that moment, the memory from four years ago came into mind.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sakura sighed deeply as she kept thinking. She was leaning against the wall of the school, waiting for Ino to hurry her ass up so they could go to the Pavilion for the after-party. Eighth grade year ended so quickly. "Eh…High school is going to be up next. I wonder what it'll be like. I want to change into someone better. Like Ino…She's pretty, even without make-up, she's popular, her parents are great entrepreneurs and yet she can be so humble and frugal with her money, a great singer and dancer, and she's even great around guys, I mean she has Naruto." **_

'_**WHY CAN'T I HAVE THOSE THINGS?!' Her inner self screamed. Well she did have those things. With Ino's help at least. Ino helped all the bullies when they were younger, and helped Sakura be comfortable with herself. Ino helped Sakura become pretty. Ino made Sakura her friend, earning Sakura some popularity, of course. Though Sakura was always frugal with her money because her parents didn't have that much at all. Sakura got into the school by scholarship, and that's how it always been. Every school wants a brainiac to up their school's standards or whatever they're staying these days. Really, it's because of Ino and her father who's helped out her family in times of financial trouble. Sakura could dance and sing too, just not as good as the platinum blonde.**_

_**Ino's also the one to help the pinkette get friends, guy friends, but Sakura still wanted one thing. She wanted Naruto, but she's completely loyal to her friend.**_

"_**Naruto…" She softly said. **_

"_**Yo." Sakura made a 180-turn and came face to face with a blond boy. "Did ya call me?"**_

"_**N-Naruto." Naruto chuckled a bit, ruffling her hair. "Aw, was Sakura-chan just day-dreaming of me? I'm sorry! But I already have someone else! Unless you wanted to have a fun time with me…" A stupid grin passed his face, his teasing grin. Naruto always teased Sakura, and Sakura knew he was only kidding. But what she didn't know was the edge of the sidewalk, and how if you didn't know it was there, you would trip and fall against the wall.**_

_**Of Sakura tripped, but in front of her was Naruto. Everything was moving in slow-motion. Naruto had lowered his body a bit to catch Sakura before she had touched the ground, but he was slammed against the wall along with Sakura, their lips meeting.**_

_**Sakura blushed a bit, but kept the kiss going. She heard Naruto's phone vibrating in his pocket, but she never broke the kiss.**_

_**They stayed in that position, till they heard something drop to the ground.**_

_**Sakura quickly unlocked her lips and turn around to be met face-to-face with her best friend.**_

"_**Ino…" She breathed out, needing the air.**_

_**Her green orbs stared at Ino's sky blue ones. Tears were beginning to form.**_

_**Naruto smiled a goofy grin at the pinkette, ready to throw another tease at her again, but before he could say anything, he saw Sakura staring at something. Or someone…**_

_**He slowly turned his head, and for a second, he couldn't breathe. After a few moments of staring, he finally was able to speak again. "Ino…Let me explain. It's not what it looks like…"**_

_**The blonde girl shook her head. "I-It's not what it looks like?! How can it not look like this? You're kissing my best friend! Y-You idiot! How could you do this to me!?" She screamed at the blonde boy and pinkette. **_

'_**I never seen her like this…She's always so happy…" Sakura thought. That was when it happened. Tears welled up in Ino's eyes and she kept crying. She felt the blond boy move from in front of her towards the platinum blonde girl. Shoes were thrown at Naruto, and that was their last meeting with the sky-blue eyed girl.**_

'_**Ino…'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Naruto took in a breath. Ino crossed her arms waiting for the blond boy to speak.

"Ino Yamanaka, I—"

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

First period was over. Chatter erupted from the class cutting Naruto off. Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him out of the classroom, heading for the Courtyard for break time.

Naruto sighed, falling into his seat. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. Sakura touched his arm lightly, earning a small smile from the blond.

"Don't worry Naruto…We can talk to her soon. Come on, let's go find her right now. It's break time anyway."

Naruto nodded, Sakura encircling her arms around Naruto's arm walking along with him out of the classroom.

Neji and Sasuke got up, hands in their pockets, watching Naruto and Sakura stroll out of the room.

Neji sighed, shaking his head. He was the only one who knew the truth behind everything. Naruto stupidly gotten drunk by breaking into his dad's mini bar, and Neji caught him walking around the streets near his place. Naruto spilled the beans that night about everything that happened. "It's going to happen now. A big fight…"

Sasuke cocked his head to look at Neji, "What do you mean? Do those three already know each other?"

Neji shot a look back at the raven-haired boy. "Oh yeah, you weren't here for middle school, huh?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope. Got here freshmen year of high school. So what's the deal with those three?"

Neji started walking up towards the front of the classroom and towards the door, Sasuke following closely behind. "The two blonds dated back in junior high. But then something happened, she moved. You've heard the stories remember? Ino Yamanaka?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke blinked, looking at the big crowd gathered in the courtyard. "That's the Ino Yamanaka you guys were talking about?"

Neji nodded. "Mhm."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile…With The Crowd**_

Temari, Ino, and Gaara sat smiling, laughing while sitting in the middle of the courtyard, telling their stories to all their old friends gathered there. Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen, Lee, and Shino.

Temari laughed loudly, still telling her story. "…Oh yeah! And then that's when these two kids right here got caught alone in the music hall by some of the other contestants, so they pretended they were two other students having a _good time_ while they were actually they were just practicing for the big concert. They are sooooo lucky that the other people were perverted and gave them their privacy while they made their _moaning_ sounds." Temari joked, pointing at Ino and Gaara, laughing again.

Ino giggling, both her and Gaara blushing lightly; Ino retorted, "Hey hey now! It was for a good cause! We did win the best duet for the concert! But unlike us, I wasn't caught out late, past curfew just so she could get on the roof of the Academy to call a certain…_Shikamaru Nara_!" Ino began to laugh, as did everyone else besides Temari and Shikamaru. Both were blushing madly.

Naruto and Sakura, walked up towards the crowd, arms linked. Ino caught sight of them and her smile disappeared from her face, a frown replacing it. She groaned, and Gaara looked over to her direction and saw the blond boy and pinkette.

Naruto and Sakura stood there, a good distance away, Sasuke and Neji had caught up with them as Ino stood up and walked over to face them. Everyone behind her watched intently at what was about to happen. They all knew the stories, but they didn't know what really happened.

Sasuke fixed his eyes on the scene, thinking about what Neji had said. _'So this is Ino Yamanaka they all talked about before, huh?'_ Sasuke flinched as he saw Ino slap both Naruto and Sakura on their cheeks.

Everyone gasped at the scene.

'_Oh god…Not the jerk again...'_ Temari screamed in her head, getting up to stand next to Ino.

"Ino…Don't do this here…" Temari warned. Ino shot her a glance that made even Temari flinch. '_Damn…This jerk definitely changed Ino's attitude.' _"Okay, okay. I get it. But I have the authority to take you back if you do anything too bad, 'kay?"

Ino nodded, turning her eyes back to the blonde and pinkette. They both had their hands on their throbbing cheeks, tears brimming their eyes.

Sakura turned to face Ino, her hand still on her cheek. "Ino…I-I—"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it Sakura!" Ino scolded, her arm raised and ready again to attack. But before she could slap again, Sasuke suddenly caught her wrist, catching Ino off guard.

"Hey now. Students shouldn't be fighting during school hours, okay, Miss Ino Yamanaka?" Sasuke smirked slightly, still holding Ino's wrist in his hand.

Ino blushed for a second, feeling the electrifying feeling as the raven-haired boy touched her. _'What the hell was that?'_

Gaining her composure again, the small blush disappearing before anyone could see. Thanks to the timing again, the bell sounded, making it time for second period. Ino sighed, cocking her head towards Naruto and Sakura. "You're lucky Mr. Chicken-Ass Shaped Hair Guy saved you."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched hearing the new nickname. His eyes suddenly getting caught by Ino's stare. "Look here, Chicken-Ass Shaped Hair G—"

"The name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't get in my way again. Bye **Chicken-Ass Shaped Hair Guy**." Ino smirked, knowing he would be annoyed with the name, and unlatched her wrist from his grip and grabbed Temari's wrist along with Gaara's arm and started walking away.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched again, sighing with the new nickname, knowing he wouldn't be getting rid of it so soon.

Naruto erupted into a bit of laughter, so different from his previous depression and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "She's so right! Your hair does look like a chicken's ass!"

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto, making him shut up.

"Just shut up dobe. I wasn't the one who got slapped by a girl."

* * *

Dang. x.x''' I dunno if that sucked at all but yeah. Ahah. A case of writer's block, and then today with the not-able-to-sleep disease came up and so I just wrote. Or typed...Haha. So yeah.

Oh yeah. The song earlier was "Myself" by Changin' My Life from the anime Full Moon Wo Sagashite x3

Pwease Review x3 Cookies are waiting for chu :O

ino4life


	3. Chapter 3 : Stalker Much?

**Get Back**

Written By - ino4life ❤

* * *

___**Ino's Corner**_: Sa-nap. o.o This is **_beyond_** late. T.T I'm sorry. There's just been too much happening, and I just got a new doggie, and gah, my nephew and brother are just pissing me off lately. So yeah. Haha. I'm so sorry for the delay. And even more sorry if you don't like it o.o' And sorry that it's sorta short x.x

* * *

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To : Leathal GummyBearz **

_Special Shout-Out To Mah Reviewers~_

_**WolfFlowerz **_

_**pixieface Lust **_

_**akane0arwen5 **_

_**kngrulz**_

_**Thank chu guys for reviewing x3 Cookies for chu~! :D**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, dude, Sasuke and Ino would soooooooooo end up together. lol. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This ish a fan-made story :D**_

_**Summary - What happens when Ino finds her former best friend smacking lips with her boyfriend? How about her other best friend leaving for France? Can Ino Yamanaka get her payback? Or will she get caught up and fall in love again with someone else?**_

_**Rated T for some language xD Who knows how long this will be ^-^ I guess it will depend on the feedback o.o xD Sooo REVIEW :D After you read of course ._.**_

_**And also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes =.=''**_

_**Anyway. ON WITH THE STORY**_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_Sasuke's eyebrow twitched again, sighing with the new nickname, knowing he wouldn't be getting rid of it so soon. _

_Naruto erupted into a bit of laughter, so different from his previous depression and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "She's so right! Your hair does look like a chicken's ass!"_

_Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto, making him shut up._

"_Just shut up dobe. I wasn't the one who got slapped by a girl."_

"**When fate hands us a lemon, let's try to make lemonade." — Dale Carnegie**

* * *

Chapter Three : Stalker much?

Ino sighed, latching her arms around Gaara's and Temari's arms, pulling them through the school. "Damn that guy, I was so close to getting my payback."

"Ino, you know you shouldn't be fighting…" Temari muttered, hitching her bass up on her back.

The blonde rolled her eyes taking her hand off Temari and wrapping her arms around Gaara's. "I don't really care. Those two ruined my pride, my dignity, and most of all, my trust in them. I can _never_ trust those two again. They deserve more than a slap! Especially that cotton candy pink haired whore!" Ino angrily replied.

"But she was your best friend." "_**Ex**_-best friend, Temari. She's no friend of mine now."

Gaara nudged Ino a bit, making the platinum blonde look at him. "Hm? Is something wrong, Gaara?"

The red haired boy cleared his throat a bit before showing her his watch. "We're going to be late to class…"

Ino cursed under her breath and made a run for it with Gaara, slinging his guitar onto Temari making the dirty blonde haired girl groan. "See ya later Temari! Take Gaara's guitar and put it in the music room, 'kay? We'll meet for lunch! Promise!"

The two sprinted towards the other side of the school, getting by just in time. Ino sighed deeply. "Man, I haven't ran that much in a while…We should really go work out again." She mumbled to Gaara as they took two seats next to each other in the back.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked, crossing his arms; showing no signs of being tired from the run. "Speak for yourself, Blondie." He chuckled a bit.

Ino pouted, looking at him. "Hey! Don't call me that. You know I don't like it."

Gaara waved his hand back and forth, giving a bored look. "Yeah, yeah." He smirked again. Ino was pouting even more. "You wouldn't rather have me call you Duckie or anything like that, now, hm? Or hm…What else could I call you? Sweetie? Babe?"

Ino groaned. He knew she hated those sorts of nicknames. And who was it to blame? Annoying, egotistic guys from all around the world; if there's one in Japan, who knew there would be another few in France or Spain or even Germany? Yes. Even guys from other countries had hit on Ino. Even at _**L'Ecole d'Arts**_.

"I'm tired of those names. I'll only refer to being called as Ino Yamanaka. Nothing else. I hate those nicknames, Gaara!"

"Where those names, really that bad? I mean, you said some of those guys were really great."

Ino shook her head. "No. I said you and Kankuro were probably the only good guys in that god-forsaken school. Who know such a great school would hold such snobbish guys!? Ugh. Especially that Kisame guy. I mean there were _some_ nice guys there. Like Deidara. Oh and Sasori too! But really, Gaara. It was terrible. If it wasn't for the great things the school taught, I would've been gone long ago."

Gaara chuckled again. "Speaking of the classes though, where is our teacher…? I thought we were the ones late to class."

Ino blinked and looked around the class, everyone was still chatting like crazy, most of them were just looking at the blonde and the red head sitting in the back. "Hey, Gaara. What are they whispering about? They keep looking at us…"

Gaara smirked, "Maybe because we look like such a great couple?"

Ino punched Gaara lightly in the arm. "You know you're like my best friend Gaara. We aren't married or even dating you loser." Ino laughed.

Gaara smiled a bit. _'She's finally smiling and laughing like she used to.' _The red head rubbed his arm, smirking. "Not if you keep abusing me like this. I think I should file for a divorce! That's it. This thing is not going to work between us, Blondie." Gaara laughed, and so did Ino.

The two stopped laughing as they listened around themselves and found it too quiet. They opened their eyes fully, looking forward seeing a familiar pale-eyed, long-haired male. Ino raised an eyebrow, and Gaara stood up as Neji put out his hand. "Yo. It's been a while. Gaara. Yamanaka." Gaara and Neji shook hands, doing their guy thing. Ino rolled her eyes. Guys.

After they finished, Ino gave him a small hug. "It's been a long time Hyuga! I've heard you and TenTen got together. That's great. What else has been new?"

"Just the fact that four people from our middle school year have actually come back from wherever they disappeared off too—" Neji responded just as a certain raven-haired boy smacked him in the back. "Hey Neji, picked up our seats…?" Sasuke came face to face with the Yamanaka girl.

"Oh, it's the Blondie, Ino Yamanaka, right? I think we had a bad first impression earlier—" Ino cut him off by pointing at him with her index finger, surprise all apparent on her face.

"It's the chicken ass shaped hair guy! What?! Are you like stalking me now!?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, and Neji and Gaara stifled a laugh. "I told you my name before, didn't I?"

Ino nodded, with a grin on her face. "Yep! It was like Sissy Uchiha or something like that, right?"

This time, Neji and Gaara weren't able to stifle their laughter. Sasuke shot a glare at them, and then back at the Yamanaka girl. "No! It's _**Sasuke**_ Uchiha."

Ino smirked a bit, smiling with her eyes. "Oh, yeah, yeah! I was just about to say that. So anyway, why are you stalking me?"

The PA system sounded in the room, and a voice rang out. Everyone's eyes went to face the front of the room, where the little speaker was held. "Biology Honors, Period 1, Teacher, Asuma Sautobi. This class and other class, and others taught by Mr. Asuma, will be changed to a free period, due to Mr. Asuma having gotten a fever. Please use your time wisely, and do not get in trouble. Thank you."

The PA system cut off, and most of the class had started talking away, just hanging with each others' friends.

Sasuke and Neji looked back at Ino and Gaara.

"I am **not** stalking you, this is my class too."

Ino rolled her eyes. "No way. I thought you were like, a sophomore or something. Especially with that face of yours. Could it get any uglier and baby-faced?"

The blonde girl heard gasps from around the classroom. Ino raised an eyebrow, as well as Gaara as the two turned toward the sources of the noise.

The conversation was heard by most of the class, especially the last part. Every girl in the class started to glare daggers at the blonde.

Ino crossed her arms, and stared back. "What the hell is your problem? Didn't like what you heard? Well, why don't you come and give me a piece of your mind?"

Before the four knew it, they were being chased by at least 20 other girls from the class. Ino panted lightly, still running along, looking back once in a while.

She looked at the raven haired boy. "What the hell is their problem?! What! You got a fucking fan club or something?"

Sasuke looked to the side, avoiding her gaze. Ino blinked at his reaction and looked at Neji. "Oh my god. For this loser?! Why the hell would there be one for him?"

Neji shrugged, looking back, seeing the girls right on their tail. "We should split up, and divert them or something, you and Sasuke go that way, and Gaara and I will go this way. Me and him will try to distract them for a while, so go hide for a while, 'kay?"

Ino was about to protest till Sasuke grabbed her wrist and whisked her toward other way. Neji stopped, as well as Gaara, waiting as the hoard of girls approached the two boys angrily.

Gaara looked at the Hyuga. "You think they will be all right?" Neji sighed. "I think we should be more concerned with ourselves. The girls around here can get pretty…crazy." Gaara sighed, his eyes now closed with his eyebrow twitching a bit.

In less than a second, the silence was filled with the snarls of girls as they demanded to find where the Uchiha and Yamanaka were. Neji tried to reason with them, showing the most charm he could muster up. Gaara did the same, and little by little, the girls calmed down more, excluding a certain redhead in the back. Her glasses perched on the tip of her nose; she moved them back up, examining the whole situation. As most of the girls started to leave, she stayed there, with her arms crossed looking at the two boys.

"So, where are they?"

Gaara and Neji looked up, sighing a bit. "Where is who, Karin?" Neji questioned.

Karin flared up, throwing her arms in the air. "You fucking know who Hyuga! Where is Sasuke-kun and that blonde slut?!"

Neji rubbed his temples, "She is not a slut. Her name is Ino Yamanaka, and he is gone with her. So give up."

Karin growled viciously, turning around in a huff. "Sasuke-kun is MINE! Tell that Yamanaka-_slut _to stay the **fuck** away from him."

Gaara looked at Neji, "And that was…?" Neji crossed his arms, watching the girl leave. "Karin Hebi. Sasuke's number one fan girl. Or so she says. She has an obsession with him."

Gaara quirked an eyebrow, "Obsession?"

Neji responded with a nod. "We've found out over the years she would try to sneak into his house, and things like that. I think she's even stolen a shirt or two from him."

Gaara made a disgusted face, "That's…just wow."

Neji nodded again. "Mhm. Well come on. Let's go find those two."

The Hyuga and Sabaku boys started off the direction Sasuke led Ino in, searching for the two.

* * *

_**- With Sasuke And Ino –**_

"Ugh! Let. Go. Of. Me!" Ino tried wiggling her wrist out of Sasuke's hold as the two kept running down the hall. "I don't need you to fucking take care of me! So let go damnit!"

The Uchiha grunted and stopped for a second, looking around. The blonde took it as a chance and kicked him in the back, making Sasuke tumble forward. Though the plan backfired as Sasuke's grip on her wrist still stuck, and brought Ino along with the impact. Sasuke, before tumbling all the way, swirled around to land on his back in hope of less damage, although it made Ino fall on top of him…

Cerulean eyes met ebony eyes, and locked onto each other.


End file.
